The present invention relates generally to containers, particularly to containers for bicycles, and specifically to containers for being carried on the top tube and behind the head tube of the bicycle.
Bicycle racing places a prime importance on aerodynamics. For example, it is not sufficient that the superlight bicycle frame be formed of carbon kevlar. Such a superlight frame must also be shaped to cut through the air. Even wheel rims are shaped to minimize wind resistance. With his or her aerodynamic helmet, the rider leans over aerobars to place his or her body in an aerodynamic position. Such examples are but a few.
One further example is the use of the space that lies behind the head tube. The head tube conventionally is a generally vertical tube at the front portion of the bicycle frame which houses the stem. The stem is the integral base of the handlebars, and the stem may be adjusted up and down in the head tube to custom fit the handlebars or aerobars for the rider. A top tube extends rearwardly from the head tube toward the seat.
Since the head tube cuts the air, the space behind the head tube may be used to advantage. One use is the placement of a container in the space. High energy food or high energy gels are examples of articles that may be placed in such a purposefully located container.
Besides being placed on the bicycle in a position where minimal wind resistance will result, the container occupies a space which is convenient for the rider. The space is located close to the handlebar--or aerobar. Even when in the tuck position, the rider may readily access a container located at such a space. Since the location is convenient, the location is safe. One hand may stay on the aerobar while the other hand grabs a banana. There is no need to play "Look, Ma, no hands|"